At present, after a terminal selects to turn on a wireless network (e.g., a Wi-Fi network), the terminal will automatically search for nearby wireless network APs (Access Points) and display searched wireless network APs in a wireless network access point list of the terminal. When the terminal connects to a certain wireless network access point for the first time, a password needs to be input and the connection can be performed only after the verification of the password is passed. If there are multiple wireless network access points with the same password in the terminal, when the user uses these wireless networks, the password also needs to be respectively input. For example, if passwords of a wireless network in the home of the user, a wireless network in the home of the user's parents and a wireless network in the home of the user's grandma are the same, when the user uses the wireless network in the home of the user, the password needs to be input; when the user uses the wireless network in the home of the user's parents, the password which is the same as the password of the wireless network in the home of the user also needs to be input; and when the user uses the wireless network in the home of the user's grandma, the password which is the same as the password of the wireless network in the home of the user still needs to be input. This operation of repetitively inputting the same password brings inconvenience to the user.